moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Demon Hunter Rites and Rituals
Introduction Followers of the Dark Path invoke rituals upon themselves to augment their body to become more effective predators to their favored prey, the legion. The act of these uhholy rites to Demon Hunters is anecdotal at best and will be rewritten as Blizzard unveils more of its cannon in the upcoming expansion, Legion. The playerbase has come to a general consciousness that there are a base foundation of rituals that must be performed upon the user before they full fledged followers of the dark embrace. First Hunt: " I can feel the hatred in your eyes Thero'shan. The hungering fury that seethes and writhes to the surface from the pit of your throat just before the bow string serenades your fury. Gaze into the sockets of your prey as you release the knock of your arrow. Within the demons eyes, you will see a window into the burning hells, where you will join him and find his domain beneath you." The first hunt is the first real test of the demon hunter initiate's skills. Prior to this, the initiate may spend months, years, or decades training under their Demon Hunter Master. The Initiate will learn methods of tracking fel signatures, the signs of corruption, and will learn powerful magical techniques and master many martial disciplines. After a period of time deemed suitable by their Master, their teacher will select an appropriate demon for the student. This demon will often be far away or difficult to find as to test the learned skills of the initiate. The initiate will then be charged with finding and slaying the demon and recovering a vial of the monster's blood. Exact method of this rite of initiation varies between hunters. If the Initiate fails to slay the demon, then their training is over. Should the Initiate prove successful then the blood will be used in the Ritual of Marking. Ritual of Marking: The Ritual of Marking comes next. Upon returning to their Master and presenting him or her with the blood, the ceremony can begin. Using a specially prepared and treated knife, the Demon Hunter Master will carve the outlines and prepare the magical pathways for the runic tattoos. Typically on the Initiate's chest, arms and back. After the tattoos are prepared and drawn into the flesh of the bearer, the prepared magical pathways will be imbued with the demons blood recovered by the Initiate. After this first ceremony, the Initiate will be treated as a Demon Hunter Supplicant. Ritual of Blinding: The Ritual of Blinding is perhaps the most well known and distinguishable ceremony performed by the demon hunters, and the most repulsed by the common folk. This ritual is performed only after the Demon Hunter Supplicant has proved themselves time and time again against demons and has demonstrated sufficient mastery of magical and martial prowess in addition to demonstrating tremendous mental fortitude. In truth this is the first half of their final task. The Supplicant will typically be given a final task, to select a target for their ascension to full demon hunter. After being given their task, the Supplicant will usually research demonic aspects, personalities, and powers, after which the supplicant will find the location of this demon and inform their teacher, who will typically advise them in this part of the process. The Supplicant will then use their considerable magical prowess to scry the true name of this demon using reagents gathered from other members of the demon's species. Once the true name of the demon is discovered, it will be inscribed unto the ritual knife used to crave his or her tattoos and prepared with additional demons blood and enchanted with nether energy. This ritual is done in a specially prepared rune circle to ensure the power remains with the new hunter. Either the Demon Hunter Supplicant or the Master will carve out the eyes, it varies from hunter to hunter. But once the deed is done, the Supplicant is now ready to complete their training. At this point, they will have been instructed on how to perform the ritual of binding themselves. Ritual of Binding: Armed with the true name of their demonic target and sight beyond sight, the Supplicant will hunt down their target demon and speak its true name, giving them power over the demon and binding them to the plane of existence. They will then slay the demon and bind the essence of the demon to themselves. Sealing the demon inside a mental prison and allowing them to draw strength from the monster. Rite of Becoming: The last interaction with their Demon Hunter Master as a student. The new Demon Hunter will return to their teacher and receive any last knowledge or skill they wish to impart upon their student. The teacher will declare their training complete. Oftentimes, the student will metamorphose for the first time under their teachers watch. After which, they will go their separate ways to do their duty to Azeroth. Category:Illidari Category:Demon Hunters Category:Guides Category:Rituals Category:Dark Path Category:Rites